


Pressure

by pineeshinee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, OnKey, OnTae, TaeKey, Watersports, but wow so much ontae fluff i'm sorry, im not kidding it's quite kinky so ready it only if you like this stuff, ontae feels, some onkey and taekey feels as well, well sort of but taemin really likes calling kibum like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineeshinee/pseuds/pineeshinee
Summary: It starts with Taemin watching adult movies without locking the door.It ends with Kibum being desperate and the other two not being really helpful.





	Pressure

**>** **PRESSURE**

  
It starts with Taemin watching porn without locking the door.

Jinki finds out, and the two don’t know exactly _how_ but they end up on a bed, Onew’s hands running against Taemin’s thighs and soon they’re so close they can feel each other’s breath on their skin. Jinki starts pounding in the youngest member, their foreheads touching, both panting in their embrace.

Kibum hears them one night, but instead of going away he stands there, listening. His dick is throbbing before he knows it. He’s hard, unknowingly releases a moan.

They hear him.

It’s not a relationship, they know it's not. And they don't know what it is either, if it's love, or if it's just about relieving the stress of their lives and their careers. It’s about pleasure, mostly, and that’s perhaps what makes it so simple, yet so complicated. They start off with the basics, they’re in three, that should be enough. But it isn’t and Kibum has more kinks than anybody would believe.

  


  
“Drink.”

Taemin’s voice is firm. It’s so firm and Key is already so, so full and he is about to burst. His legs are crossed, trying to make him last as long as he can, while the boy is bouncing desperately and restlessly

It's the eighth glass he brings to his lips, and his bladder was filled hours ago. It was nice at first, but now it actually hurts.

“I don't want to, Taemin-ah…”

“Drink.” Taemin looks great. He looks fucking perfect if we are being honest. His skin is as pale as milk, he has some kind of aura, his blonde hair messy on his forehead. Angelic almost.

“Please.”

“Drink.” Of course the maknae is also a bitch.

Taemin brings the glass to Kibum’s mouth and he swallows with a groan. “God, Taemin I can't…” but he drinks, he is so full that the taste of water just makes him sick and makes him want to release it all, but he can't, knows he can’t.

“Stand up.” it's Jinki that talks this time, caressing Kibum’s bear chest and making the rapper shiver.

“I can't oh my God, Jinki please I’m too full I’m gonna piss myself.” he groans again, hands on his clothed croch.

“I know you can hold it in Bummie, come on.” Jinki leans into him, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, soon making his way to Key’s mouth. It's sweet and soft just like the leader himself. He lowers, and when their hips touch Kibum moans in the kiss. He feels Taemin hands gently going underneath the fabric of his jeans, his fingers teasing his cock through his boxers.

Kibum’s hips jerk up and Jinki groans while a small wet spot forms on Key’s pants.

“Hold it in, it’s gonna make you feel so good I promise.”

Key groans, trembling with effort. He desperately wants to touch himself, and Jinki, and Taemin and he fucking wants to let go because now his swollen bladder actually hurts and he can’t focus on anything else.

Taemin slowly removes his pants and kneels in front of him touching his inner thighs. His hands are warm, lazily making circles on Kibum’s skin.

“Fuck I need to go please I won't be able to if I grow harder please just…” But Taemin's mouth is on his length, hands gently on his balls. Key arches his back moaning, and Jinki is behind him, kissing him hard.

“Hold it in hyung, I want you to fuck me while you are like this.”

Key thrusts his hips up, trying to bury his dick deeper into Taemin's mouth, “Fuck…”

But Taemin’s lips are not on his cock any more and Jinki is pressing gently on his bladder. Key pants, buckling because of the sudden pressure; it hurts so bad, and he shouldn't like it but he does. He’s full, and ready, so fucking ready. He can feel his muscles stretch.

The leader’s hands press harder on his bladder and Key starts spilling piss on the floor with a groan. It feels so, so good.

“Don’t. Hold it in Bummie I know you can do it.”

“Please…”

“Just hold it hyung.” Taemin’s hands are on his wet cock, massaging it, jerking it. It’s messy and dirty, but Key is in heaven right now and fuck he doesn’t care, not when he feels the dancer’s fingers stroking him. And the flow actually stops. Kibum groans nervously, but Taemin is sitting on him seconds later, kissing him, his hands in his hair. His mouth slowly goes down on Kibum’s chest, leaving a trace of saliva on his pale skin. The elder moans, feeling of the maknae’s lips hot against his nipple.

Taemin pulls him up, guiding him on the bed, hand tight on his wrist. “There are plastic sheets – he whispers, noses touching - don’t worry you’re safe.”

Kibum nods, deepening the kiss and starting to rub their cocks against each other again, careful not to put any pressure on his bladder. He feels a warm hand against his ass, Jinki gently pressing his opening. The elder starts kissing his shoulders, and he knows he might as well become crazy, because Taemin is on his cock and Jinki is behind him, and he’s so fucking full.

  
The maknae’s bulge is obvious, Kibum can see it through his boxers. He takes them off quickly, his mouth on Taemin’s dick. “Hyung…” he pants, grabbing Key’s hair and pushing his face on his cock. “F-fuck...” His tongue is everywhere, his fingers reaching for everything his mouth can’t. The older can already feel the taste of pre-cum on his the maknae’s cock, he sucks in, his hands around Taemin’s balls. The maknae groans and then pulls back, his dick throbbing. “You are the one who’s fucking me today hyung.” He’s shaking, a hand on his cock. Kibum admires his self control, and hates it at the same time.

Then Taemin turns around, spreading his ass cheeks for Key to see. Jinki puts his hands around Kibum’s waist, squeezing his belly.

“Fuck… fuck Jinki I can’t it’s… it’s too much… oh my god I can’t hold it…”

Jinki just presses stronger on his bladder. “Hyung – Kibum hears Taemin’s voice - hyung I said fuck me.”

Kibum lets out a stronger moan, desperate for release, desperate for Taemin, desperate to be touched, and he feels Jinki’s hand finally realising his belly. He misses his touch, but it's just for a few seconds, because he can feel a wet finger teasing his ass hole, and then Jinki bites his thigh, sliding his finger deep. His hips jerk up, and Taemin leans over, he’s groaning, leaning forward to kiss him. It’s messy, and Kibum can taste himself on the maknae’s tongue, it's almost violent, heated, and Key is biting the other's lip hard as Jinki inserts a second finger.

“Faster… fuck…” he starts fucking himself on Jinki’s hand, roughly, his whole body shaking so hard his eyes can’t really focus on the maknae’s face. Taemin’s teeth are on his neck leaving a trace of saliva. Key sucks, hard, on his shoulder, and then Taemin takes him inside him, a small scream leaving the younger’s lips.

His hips jerk up once again and he lets out a low, deep moan, he searches for friction, in and out of Taemin, Jinki’s fingers still in his ass. “Fuck” The elder finally reaches his prostate and Kibum screams, desperate, his body shaking, trembling so hard he might be about to faint. His groan is loud and strong, the feeling of Taemin’s wet, tight hole around him nearly impossible to bare. He lets out a slight flow of piss, the weight of Taemin on his bladder too heavy to resist.

“Don’t.” Taemin’s voice is low now, tensed, the boy still trying to adjust Key’s familiar size. “You won’t cum if you let go.”

“I… I can’t please it’s too much oh my god it’s too much I’m gonna… I’m gonna piss myself… please Taemin-ah…” and it’s true because the pressure is too much, and it burns.

“It’s gonna make you feel so good Bummie you know it.” Jinki enters the third finger and Kibum groans, biting his lip. He tries to go faster but Taemin’s weight is once again holding him down.

“I need you… Jinki..” Kibum pants, his body already ripped into pieces, the tension in his abdomen growing. He needs to be filled, filled by Jinki because he remembers how his dick felt the first time, remembers the burning pleasure, remembers how big their leader really is. His hips move forward to meet Jinki’s finger, Taemin moaning his name above him. They meet the tin air instead and Kibum just feels so empty despite the tightness on his bladder. “I need your cock, please, I wanna cum… please.”

Then Onew is inside him and he screams, thrusting his hips as fast as he can, desperately searching for pleasure, for release. As soon as he starts rocking on him his ass is on fire, his hole burning.

“Fuck Jinki…” there are tears in his eyes now, although he knows soon that pain will vanish into pleasure. He feels so full, fuller than he has ever felt in his life. Taemin starts moving, bouncing up and down on his cock. He bounces right on Key’s bladder and the rapper thinks he is gonna explode. He is about to burst, doesn’t know if it’s because of the piss or because now his dick is completely hard, throbbing inside Taemin. “F-fuck… fuck please…”

“What do you want?” Jinki is slowly beginning to move too, his arms on Kibum’s hips, because the younger’s legs gave out a long time ago.

Key whimpers and moans. He’s a mess of uncoordinated limbs and sweat, doesn’t really remember how to speak. “I…” He doesn’t know. Fuck, he can’t know. He wants to piss, and to cum, he wants it to last forever and to end as soon as possible.

“Tell us hyung.” Taemin voice is pure, crystal clear, his skin his white, flushed and drenched in sweat. He sits on his belly, Key’s cock buried inside him. Kibum groans, tries to move him, but the maknae isn’t as light as he seems and there’s no way he can.

“I need to… I just… so full… I’m about to… fuck.” A bit of pee dribbles out of his dick, both Jinki and Taemin are still now, and Key feels a slight flow of piss escape, he’s shivering, trembling for effort and exhaustion, he tries to stop, but the pressure is unbearable, “Fuck… oh fuck“. and all of a sudden he’s moaning, wetting Taemin’s ass. The younger pants, the piss adding stress on his prostate.

Kibum feels so good, it’s almost like an orgasm, his bladder muscles are stretching, he’s squirming, desperately trying to release the piss. “Oh fuck I’m gonna…” he moans. But then Jinki starts moving again, hitting his prostate every time, the burning pleasure filling him. The older is fucking him senseless, he feels so, so full. He’s hot, sweating. Taemin is moving too now, up and down, up and down, and he’s tighter than he first felt because there’s piss inside the maknae now, his piss.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my… fuck...” he sobs, his stomach clenching. “So close.”

“You’re going to cum aren’t you?”

He can’t replay, he probably has no strength in his body left to do so. He’s packed, he feels complete, Taemin’s ass on him, wet, thigh, bouncing restlessly, his bladder fucking about to burst but unable to, because you can’t cum and piss at the same time, Jinki had whispered in his ear when it first started. And Onew’s cock is buried inside him, big and throbbing ad hard. His own dick is burning right now, ready, and he doesn’t know what for. He vibrates, shaking so hard while the two of them fuck him. Every thrust is mind-shattering, his whole body trembling, his belly burning in the anticipation of release.

“Cum Kibum.”

His toes curl up, the grip on Taemin’s hips tightens. Jinki hits his prostate again and Taemin chooses that exact same time to take him fully inside his hole. Every thrust is mind-shattering.

“Cum hyung.”

He moans, it’s primitive, animalistic. He feels the familiar warmth take over him, the pressure on his cock exploding. His muscles contract and his hips jerk up in Taemin’s ass. He screams, so, so full. He wants to hold on longer but he can’t, he feels numb, out of breath, trembling, and thrusts even deeper into the maknae. He cums. He feels his semen go straight into Taemin’s ass, while his brain shuts off. His legs give in, his body shaking in waves of pleasure, his walls clenching around Jinki’s cock while his hands’ grip on the sheets grows tighter. He sees white. So full.

He tries to regain his breath, limbs unable to move, his dick still inside Taemin, Jinki still inside him.

“You’re so good hyung, so so good.” Taemin whispers in his ears, his breath hot again his cheek. He didn’t cum, neither did Jinki, and Kibum would be taking care of it if he didn’t realise the maknae’s weight was entirely on his full bladder. He pants, whispering as he grows desperate again.

“I need to… please I need to go… please… fuck I’m…” he’s shaking, squirming under their touch.

“You’re gonna pee now aren’t you?” Jinki’s voice is soft against his ear, his breath makes his neck ticklish. _As if he really doesn’t know._ Kibum tries to regain is breath, his walls still spasming uncontrollably, his knees still to wake to support his weight. His orgasm is still coming down when he realises the pressure is still there, heavy, wanting to be released.

“You can go.”

But he can’t. He’s full, so full his thinks his cock is gonna explode because there’s just so much, so much, but he can't. He’s too hard, and his balls are still buried deeply in Taemin's ass. Jinki is still inside him. His cock is sour, overused and too sensitive for him to touch.

“You can do it Bummie.”

It’s just a few drops at first. It’s not enough, the pressure is just too heavy and he wants, needs to go faster, but he can't because right now his cock seems so fucking tight. It's slow and it hurts, and everything in him seems to be screaming for release. And then Onew starts kissing his neck and putting a hand on his chest, the other still on his bladder, pushing, adding pressure.

“Fuck I’m… I’m gonna… Shit...”

Key moans and whimpers, burying is full dick further in Taemin’s ass. It's so tight, even tighter than before, the pressure on his belly is too much, and his legs start to give in again.

"Let go."

The flow of piss starts getting stronger, fuck. Jinki's pressure increases. He lets go, moaning,  
tears in his eyes as Taemin releases his cock and his piss forms a pool of liquid on the bed. He’s emptying. He should be feeling shame, but the muscles of his bladder give in and his dick spurts the liquid so hard he’s afraid it’s gonna break. He moans, arching his back. It’s like another orgasm, feels like it.

“Do you like it Bummie? Peeing all over yourself.”

Yes fuck yes, he pants, his legs so weak, he releases it all, falling on his knees as the flow slows. It feels so good. He’s contracting, he’s releasing. He’s burning. All his muscles seem to relax at once, contracting one last time as his cock slightly twitches, a few drops falling over, and his whole body yields.

He can sense Jinki’s arm around his waist, numbly understands he is being putted in a comfortable position on the bed. Lips are on his forehead, probably Taemin’s, they’re sharp, sweet and wet. “You did so well hyung, so so well.” he whispers on his cheek.

Kibum breaths hard, Jinki still pressed against him. He’s spent, probably never going to walk again, but he’s content, happy. Both of his members’ arms are around him, touching, making sure he knows he did good, he did well, he is amazing, and they’re a proud of him for holding that long. Then as soon as Key opens his eyes the both of them are off him, and the rapper suddenly misses their touches.

  


Jinki’s hand is on Taemin’s hips next, and the younger lets out a little moan. Kibum realises neither of them has cum yet, both just wanting to fill him.

“I’m not gonna resist that long hyung.” Taemin whispers, a playful smile on his lips as he pulls Onew closer to him. He smells like piss and sweat, they both do, and it’s disgusting. But they are both so close they could cum with one touch and they don’t care, not as long as their bodies melt into each other.

The leader kisses him slowly and then fiercely, fingers in his hair and their cocks touching. The leader spreads once again the maknae’s ass cheeks, and slowly inserts a finger. Taemin doesn’t flinch, used to Kibum’s cock in him, already adjusted to the size.

“I’m okay, just go.”

He starts pumping in his ass, the other hand still on his neck, brushing it gently. Taemin giggles, he’s so worked up now, but it’s still tickly. Then Jinki curls up the first finger, his skin touching the maknae’s hole.

“Hyung…” Taemin pants in his ear, stroking his dick against his. They are face to face, looking at each other and Jinki is touching him. Kibum think he’s never seen something so beautiful in his entire life, because the two of them can’t stop touching, breathing each other. Taemin’s dick is pulsing, and Onew slides another finger in as he starts panting.

The maknae groans, his knees about to give out when there is a third. He presses himself against Jinki, so close they seem to be the same person, one’s breath blending with the other’s.

“I’m really not going to last long Jinki.” the elder nods in his shoulder, his dick throbbing, because fucking Key was one of the best experiences he’s ever had.

Taemin’s hips thrust up, and a few drops of precum ooze out of the elder’s cock in response, the doesangae’s hands are circling Jinki’s back. It’s an embrace, they’re bouncing, their dicks throbbing against each other, the thrusts becoming erratic as they both grow closer to the edge.

“Fuck… Taemin… I… shit…” Jinki moans. He desperately wants to kiss the maknae but he can’t, they’re both moving too fast and hard now. God, they’re both so close.

Taemin’s hands run over his white over-sensitive skin, his breaths are spasmodic. “I’m gonna… fuck I’m gonna cum hyung.” The three fingers Jinki has buried into his doesangae’s ass curl up, and Taemin lets out a groan as his semen finally spills out of his body, his cock finally able to release the pressure it had been building up. His legs are wobbly, but he still manages to thrust against Jinki’s dick until the other one screams in his mouth, finally releasing too.

“Fuck Taemin-ah.” he removes the fingers, careful not to hurt is over-sensitive hole. He pants against his neck, arms tight around the maknae.

They both fall on the bed, fall on Kibum as well. They boy’s breathing is back to normal, his eyelids heavy as they threaten to make him fall asleep.

Taemin’s head is resting on the rapper’s chest, the maknae is spent as well, his limbs numb with the fatigue of standing up the entire time. He feels something hot against his neck, and he doesn’t have to turn to know Jinki’s face is just a few inches away from his own. He smiles, cuddling up with him, his back pressed on the elder’s chest. Jinki lets out a stadier breath as he circles his waist with his arms, nuzzling.

The doesangae turns his head slightly, his nose pressing against Jinki’s. “We should do it again.”

“Ya - Kibum’s voice is soft, exhausted- next time you’re the one holding it in though.”

Taemin pouts.

Jinki chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, ten pages of gay male porn written by a lesbian. I honestly worked so hard on this (no puns intended), I really didn’t know smut required this much effort lol. It was honestly going to be only M/M/M smut, then I wanted to add kinks as well, then I started having ontae feels out of nowhere and this sort of happened? Idk.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this please, leave a comment or a kudos and you’ll make me day asdfghjkl <3


End file.
